prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pam Fields
Biography A loving and ever supportive mother, Pam Fields runs a conservative and orderly household. She always makes time out of her busy schedule to be there for her daughter Emily Fields. It is hard with her military husband on duty in Afghanistan raising a daughter alone. But as close as the two maybe, Emily chooses to keep some of her personal struggles in the dark from her. She is sad and hurt when she finds out her daughter is gay. Season 1 We first meet Pam in "Pilot," when Maya moves into Alison's old house. Maya is coping with moving into a dead girl's house with reminders of her all around, so Emily's mother invites Maya to stay for a while, and she and Emily share a room and a bed. Pam also has Emily send over a gift basket with some home made delicacies to welcome Maya to the neighborhood. Little does she know that Maya will be the cause of her daughter's smoking pot and confronting her alternative sexuality. When Emily tells her mother, "I think something’s wrong with me," she is alluding to the fact that she is homosexual, but her mother takes it as not having closure from the Alison thing and encourages her and the rest of the liars to do something in Alison’s memory. In the Homecoming Hangover, Pam expresses her disappointment that Emily went with Toby to the dance - and failed to mention who her date was. She thinks Toby hurt Emily, landing her in a hospital and thinks he is guilty of far worse, regarding Alison’s death. Emily’s mother wants to spend Emily’s recovery day with her in her room, but Emily says she’d rather sleep, rebuffing her mother. "A" sends Pam the photo strip of Emily and Maya kissing, spilling the beans to her mother before Emily can tell her. Emily comes out on her own to both her parents in "Moments Later." Pam freaks out when Maya and Emily are studying in Emily's room, thinking the giggling girls are up to much more. In "Salt Meets Wound," Maya's over for dinner, and get to meet the girl who‘s won her heart in the hopes of melting Pam‘s. Emily's father is won over, but Pam finds Maya's story about her mother's tattoo crass and doesn't fail to mention to Emily that she sees their whole relationship as crude, ruining an otherwise lovely time for Emily. Pam's attempts to reconcile with Emily are dashed when her daughter refuses to play "hookey" from school to spend a day with her. Later, When Pam finds drugs after thoroughly searching Maya's bag, she calls her parents and has Maya sent off to a rehabilitation center, further distancing Emily from herself. She accuses Emily of doing drugs as well and tries to pin Emily's newfound homosexuality on drugs. Pam is shocked when Emily tells her that sending Maya away won’t erase her feelings for her. In "The New Normal", when Paige's father makes a big scene about Emily getting special treatment because she's gay, Pam stands up for her, confronting Mr. McCullers and letting him know that Emily never got anything she didn't deserve. Later, she tells Emily that even though she may not understand her lifestyle, she still loves her, and Emily will always be her daughter Season 2 Emily’s facing a big move of her own as her mother puts their house on the market, planning to move to Texas, where her husband is wanted at work. However, Emily protests her mother's plans to move to Texas, going so far as to try and clinch a college scholarship for swimming.In the hope of convincing her mom to stay in Rosewood, Emily considers faking a letter from a college swim scout, saying that if she remains an MVP at Rosewood High she can have a full-ride scholarship. She decides against the idea, however, and tears up the letter. She is shocked when Pam receives the letter anyway, thanks to "A". Pam is super proud of Emily because she thinks Danby is especially enthusiastic, as Emily received a box of Danby paraphernalia, though courtesy of "A," not Danby. Surprisingly, Pam is impressed by Samara, especially her appreciation of Pam's craftiness and her sweet, polite demeanor. The subject changes to Danby, and Samara takes advantage to make things better for Emily, to take the guilt off of her. Before Emily confesses, she convinces Pam that there are other schools out there that would love Emily, given her swimming stats. She dissuades Pam from contacting the Danby coach right away, as that would make them seem to eager and focused on only one school. In this way, she has released Emily from the pressure of this one school. In "Never Letting Go" Pam is distressed and upset. She is missing her husband greatly. Emily suggest that Pam should stay to extended period of time with him in Texas, while she finishes out her school year and rejoins them in the summer. Pam seems to be fond of the offer but worries about Emily and says she will think about it. Later she goes to the fashion show and meets up with Ashley and Ella. Pam talks about her concern of quitting her job and such. The two encourage her to go to Texas and that "Emily can handle if she lets her." Gallery: Pll s2e03 33.jpg Mx3qj632igakag3.jpg 324193-1-.jpg 951eca0c6b563803513941e036ed6f61.jpg Pam could move to texas.jpg Category:Fields Family Category:Secret-Keepers Category:A's Messages Category:TV show character Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Parents Category:Supporting Characters Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2